Re-Building The Queen Family
by LycoX
Summary: A month after tearing into his mother and sister and giving them some harsh reality checks in the process, a much needed talk is had in order to begin re-building the family.


**Re-Building The**

**Queen Family**

**Disclaimer: This is something that for whatever reason, only recently occurred to me to do after re-reading two of my 'Dose of Reality' fics involving Thea and Moira. For this, it takes place sometime after 'Honor Thy Father'.**

* * *

For about a month since Oliver had torn into his sister and their mother, the two Queen ladies had given him something of a wide berth so as not to cause another yelling/tear down session from him. This had also served to give both ladies some time to reflect on things where Oliver was concerned. Especially as this was essentially a brand new Oliver that had come home to them and was without a doubt, not the same boy he once was. Even if there was some attempts by him to do exactly that fairly early on and said attempts not working out quite that well and leading to him deciding to Hell with it and not try anymore as it was harder than he thought it would be. Not to mention being a time waster as well for him in his view.

Their leaving him alone to give him space was actually something he liked as it benefitted him where 'The Mission' was concerned since it basically needed his attention the most out of everything. His focus and not trying to be like he used to be had bothered not only Thea but Tommy as well since the former castaway refused to go clubbing and the like with him. Stating that it just wasn't him anymore since crowded spaces actually (and honestly) bothered him after so much exposure to wide open areas. Not to mention the loud noises distracted him and gave him headaches much to his dislike. Laurel was another person Oliver didn't speak much with due to her being rather busy with CNRI, not wanting to talk with him for taking her advice the wrong way, and again, his focus on 'The Mission'.

Diggle, along with Walter surprisingly, were about the only two people in Oliver's life that weren't currently slighted with him in some way. Of course, given the circumstances involving his mother and not really knowing Walter all that much, Oliver honestly didn't have much to say to the man and thankfully, he understood that. Though Walter was willing to bridge the gap between one another when Oliver was ready as Thea and Moira looked into topics like PTSD (thanks to Diggle's involvement) to try and better understand the new Oliver in their lives. And, it should be noted that thanks to Oliver's yelling at her, Thea had come to learn who her real and true friends were when she chose to stop going clubbing and the like. Which made it harder on the so called friends to get into places that the Queen name could helpfully get them into.

And so after several conversations between themselves, the Queen ladies made a plan to have a talk with Oliver. One that they were hoping would make for a better change in things between the three of them. "You uhh, you wanted to see me?" Asked Oliver as he came into the living room of the Queen Mansion where his mother and sister were seated on the chairs.

Moira smiled at him. "We did, Ollie." Thea told him and patted the seat next to her for him to sit down on.

"Okay..." He replied hesitantly and in that same vibe, sat down next to his sister.

"So… What's up?" Asked the former castaway after a moment of silence.

Allowing for Moira to clear her throat and to begin speaking. "Since your uhh… Dressing down of us sometime ago, your sister and I have been giving you space-"

"Which I appreciate a lot."

The fact he legit flinched at his mother's glare made her happy that she still had the touch with him. "Continuing on, as we've given you the space you clearly needed, it allowed your sister and I time to get better adjusted to the uhh, new, you, so to speak."

"Which included some research by the way that Mr. Diggle helped point us out too."

"Did he now?" Asked Oliver, not disappointed or annoyed but curious.

And perhaps a little grateful to the man. "First, I want to apologize for not handling the situation where you're concerned in a better way. My happiness at having you back blinded me to the fact you were obviously a much different person. And that pushing you into a position with the company was the wrong move. Especially when its never been something you've held any interest in."

Though part of Moira hoped that would change one day but she wasn't going to push that. "And I'm sorry for being pretty much a brat." Thea told him apologetically with a sad look in her eyes.

Since being yelled at by him, the young Queen definitely had had a lot of time to reflect on all her actions and found herself regretting them. This, not that Thea was aware of it yet, had made both Moira and Walter rather happy as it meant she was no longer doing things that got her in trouble for whatever reason. Most _especially_ with the Law. Oliver, not necessarily being one for touch anymore, realized his little sister needed a hug at that point and gave her one much to not only her surprise, but Moira's as well. Though said surprise quickly morphed into happiness and it made the mother wish she had a camera for the moment so it would be forever immortalized. Once the hug had ended, Moira spoke up. "We promise to do much better by you, Oliver. We are here for you as you need us. And remember, there is no shame in needing help."

"Thanks, mom, I appreciate that, I really do from both of you. One question though..."

"Does it involve how to completely win back Laurel so you can finally marry her?" Asked Thea teasingly.

Oliver shot her a look mixed of fondness and exasperation and it made her happy as can be to get it from him. "I think that ship has long since sailed, crashed, and burned, Speedy."

Momentarily having to quash down certain memories where the _Amazo_ was concerned. "Ollie, where there's a will, there's a way. Besides, my tips will at least get you back into a friends kind of place with her. From there? The sky's the limit, big brother."

"Right. I'll uhh… I'll remember that."

"So what is your question, sweetheart?" Wondered Moira curiously.

Part of her hoping that perhaps he wanted to know their thoughts on the best college to go too so that he could finally finish his higher education. Both ladies watched as he took a deep breath before speaking. "I uhh… I had been considering moving out for the last couple of weeks. If, if I did, would that bother you?"

Immediately, Thea had to tamp down the first response she had to do that whole thing as it would have led to nothing good whatsoever. Thereby completely destroying the work she and her mom had done. Moira, on the other hand, had felt her heart clench painfully as this was so NOT what she had been expecting! Especially when she was still adjusting to having her baby boy back in her life! "It'd suck, Ollie, especially when we just got you back and all. And it'd mean I wouldn't be able to see you as much as I'd like but..." Not that she saw a great deal of him as it is considering he was always leaving the house…

"But if it makes you happy and you feel you truly need it, we are, as I said before, there for you, sweetheart." Finished Moira.

Oliver was grateful to hear that even though part of him knew it couldn't have been easy for either of them just then. He was also grateful for the fact no yelling or arguing had happened either after speaking his mind on possibly moving out as it was the absolute last thing he wanted to deal with. Selfish as that may be. "Well, Speedy, just know that if I get my own place, you, and you too, mom, are welcome over whenever. Though… A little warning beforehand would be appreciated."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to walk in on you naked or with some girl." Thea replied with a near fake look of disgust on her face with a smile on her lips.

Good naturedly, Oliver found it in himself to shake his head at his little sister. "Although… If it was you and Laurel, I might not mind as much. Key words there, 'as much'."

"Now Thea, you know your brother has to earn her friendship first before those two can get anywhere near that kind of level." Teased Moira good naturedly.

"Et tu, mother?" Oliver asked with a groan that wasn't entirely faked or forced.

"Well, I have always rather preferred her to the numerous other girls." She told him unapologetically and honestly.

Chuckling, with a shake of the head, Oliver changed the subject by asking if they wanted to go out and get something to eat. He got shot knowing looks by the two ladies but thankfully they left it be for the moment. Even saying as much. "Great, I can't wait. So… How about Big Belly Burger?"

"I've… Never been there."

"I have, they got killer food, mom."

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

A wide smile actually spread across Oliver's face and he, along with Thea for that matter, wondered how their mother was gonna handle the place. Especially since it wasn't exactly something she'd go too. "Great, I'll get Mr. Diggle to take us."

His wide smile made the two happy to see and naturally, it had been a little odd for Moira to be at a place like Big Belly Burger and not use forks and the like to eat her food, but she over came those things like a champ much to her children's amusement. The sit down conversation with Oliver had thankfully worked and would help greatly add to the slow road to fully healing the Queen family. Even with a few road blocks along the way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And there you have it, folks! Though this feels like it could have potential for another chapter or two, thoughts?**


End file.
